


Only the Breeze

by milosdinosaur



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosdinosaur/pseuds/milosdinosaur
Summary: Erik was not in bed, he always was an early riser. Charles could hear his footsteps in the bathroom.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Only the Breeze

Charles opened his eyes. Bottles were strewn carelessly around the room. Clothes were half-arranged, and he had only one shoe on. He winced, perhaps he and Erik had a little too much to drink last night. They wanted to celebrate, of course, Moira had just been given a much-deserved promotion. Charles made a mental note to clean up the mess later, Erik never did like a cluttered room.

Erik was not in bed, he always was an early riser. Charles could hear his footsteps in the bathroom. He glanced at the clock. Seeing the date, he smiled. Raven had _ insisted _ that she join them for dinner that night, and they were happy to oblige her.

Raven had been… odd lately. She had recently started talking about moving back in, which was ridiculous because she had an apartment with Hank and they were very happy together. Their relationship had been progressing slowly. Raven did never like being chained to anything, even someone as harmless as Hank. However, Charles knew it was only a matter of time before they made things official. Erik, who was at times even more attuned to Raven’s thoughts than he was, agreed. Perhaps she was anxious about taking her relationship to the next level. Charles itched to ask her about it, but he knew that she would talk to him when, _ if _, he firmly corrected himself, she wanted to.

After all this time, Charles still didn’t know exactly how to feel about his husband and sister being so close. Charles loved Raven dearly, but it was Erik who understood her, when Charles occasionally failed to. He would often come back to find them murmuring in low voices, chatting, or snapping at each other - they were both incredibly proud and terribly stubborn (traits that Charles was, unfortunately, familiar with in himself). He frowned. Come to think of it, Raven hadn’t spoken to Erik in a while. Perhaps they were at odds again. He sighed. They would make peace, eventually. Despite the occasional quarrel, Charles knew that they genuinely cared for and respected each other. Dinner together would do them good.

After getting dressed, they went out to their usual cafe for breakfast. Charles ordered Erik a pie, knowing he has a sweet tooth. Unfortunately, Erik’s apple pie remained untouched. Charles understood. Erik had a meeting with his boss, Sebastian Shaw, today and from what Charles knows of him, the man is a terror. Charles wouldn’t want to be stuck in a room with him for five minutes, let alone a few hours. No wonder Erik had no appetite.

He did reassure Charles that he had his usual black coffee at home, so he wouldn’t be going in on a completely empty stomach. Charles sighed and made Erik promise to get a snack at the office. Erik pressed a kiss to his forehead.

People gave him odd looks as he bid Erik farewell in the lobby, but Charles charted it down to the surprise most people feel when seeing Erik with him. Erik has always been a very private man, so it made sense that many of his co-workers didn’t know that he was married, let alone that Charles was his husband. On the rare, unpleasant, occasion, there were even people who presumed they were being discreet while they gawked at Charles's wheelchair. Erik would send them cutting looks as they hastily averted their gazes and scurried away.

Charles sent Erik a few messages once he arrived at Columbia, but Erik was at work (probably talking to Shaw that very moment) and couldn’t respond.

He met up with Jean and Scott, two of his ex-students who were now a couple, for lunch. They had been together for as long as Charles could remember, but to hear that they were engaged had simply delighted Charles. They had graduated a few years ago and were out making a difference in the world. Charles couldn’t be prouder.

Jean looked at him with worried eyes. She seemed to be even more concerned about him now that he only saw them once every few weeks. They were close, she had always been a favourite of his, but Charles felt much of her worry was undue.

“Professor,” she eyed his unshaven face warily, “how are things?”

Charles refused to feel self-conscious. He had been so busy lately, caught up with a mountain of things he could hardly remember, that by the time he got home he was so exhausted it was all he could do to crawl into bed and curl up next to Erik. Charles smiled as he thought of Erik. Life had been a chore lately, relentless and bleak. Only seeing Erik made him feel better. Whether it was a game of chess or simply reading together, Charles was always soothed by his presence.

“To be honest, my dear, I’m a little overwhelmed at the moment. Nothing to worry about, the university is just being difficult. But Erik has been treating me very well. Of course, it is definitely wonderful to see the both of you.” Scott had a pinched look on his face at the mention of Erik, but then again, he had never really forgiven Erik for leaving Charles for a few months. They had a massive fight and were both too stubborn to meet in the middle. But that was all in the past. All that mattered was that he and Erik were together now, happier than ever.

After his classes ended, he went to go pick Erik up. Emma Frost, pristine as ever in all white, pursed her lips when she spotted him. Her eyes swept up and down and she gave him a pitying look. He resolutely ignored her. She was a cold, dispassionate woman. While Charles respected her intellect, and her ability to remain unfazed in almost any situation, he was not going to tolerate her condescension.

He’d promised Raven that they’d give her a ride to their place, so he and Erik stopped by her studio just past 7 o’clock. Charles chatted excitedly. Raven, uncharacteristically quiet, asked if she could pick up some coffee from the grocery store before dinner.

“It’s no trouble at all. After all, it’ll only take a few minutes, then we can all go home. Erik’s making pasta.” He smiled at her reassuringly. He knew it was one of Raven’s comfort foods, and she probably needed it given how strained she looked. No doubt she had a long day. She took a deep breath, and for a moment, Charles thought she was going to say something, but she picked up her wallet and started making her way towards the grocery store.

Charles couldn’t resist giving reaching out to the backseat hold Erik’s hand, running his fingers over the familiar roughness. Erik entertained him with stories of his day at work: Shaw was, surprisingly, less evil than usual today, there had been the usual few _ verdammt _ people, his secretary Anna Marie was fighting with her boyfriend again. In return, Charles told him about the antics of his students. Erik nodded thoughtfully, making the occasional comment.

Raven paused at the entrance of the store and turned around. She could see Charles gesturing excitedly as he spoke, his eyes lighting up the way they did when he spoke about one of his students.

Raven let out a shaky breath.

She could see Charles talking to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Did Erik die? Did he leave Charles and not come back? It's up to you. 
> 
> Inspired by the movie Fractured.


End file.
